


Save a Horse

by TheAmazingLlamaLord



Series: Dumb Boys Doing Dumb Stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bc he doesnt own clothes lmao, partially nude bokuto, tsukki and kuroo are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingLlamaLord/pseuds/TheAmazingLlamaLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bokuto found some god awful clothes somehow. akaashi isnt impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

> this is once again set in tumblr user Zanimez's model AU.

Akaashi had had a long day from modeling and looking pretty. He’d modeled for a Lolita company and the photoshoot had gone well. The fashion industry was a wild environment and it took in all types of people with different appearances. It made you realize how different beauty standards really are. Akaashi appreciated it because no one back in his school days cared for his face. He was too “feminine” and they _mocked_ him with the name _“pretty boy.”_ Now he didn’t let that name get to him. Now people _cooed_ that name,wanting that feminine face to be the face of their product.

He took the train home from Mode, dressed in black skinny jeans and a light blue shirt. He still had makeup on him leftover from the photoshoot. He had eyeliner done that was sharp enough to probably cut someone. Kuroo and Tsukishima were out grocery shopping and Bokuto was at home. Akaashi expected him to be passed out on the couch when he got there, some random movie playing in the background. What he got when he arrived and opened the door was a completely unexpected and different scenario.

Bokuto _was_ on the couch, but he _wasn’t_ asleep. There was music blasting through the house and Akaashi had to take a moment to decipher the English and understand it. “Save a horse,ride a cowboy” the musician had sang in a handsome voice. And there bokuto was,in assless chaps, without a shirt,and a god awful cowboy hat on his head and _how did he even get this clothing!?_ Akaashi stared at him,at a loss for words. Bokuto gave him this look that had _challenge_ written all over it.

Akaashi continued to stand in the doorway,watching as the so-called “cowboy” walked towards him. Bokuto definitely never was subtle if he ever wanted sex. This scenario did seem very characteristic of him though. Right as Bokuto came up to him,only the door frame in between them, Akaashi had made his decision. “No” was the one word he uttered and shut the door in his face,walking away and pulling out his phone to inform his other boyfriends of the situation he had just encountered. Bokuto could be heard from inside shouting “Ah! Come oonnn,‘Kashi!!"

**Author's Note:**

> dont expect many serious things from me lmao. this fandom is so damn angsty and i am the humor relief. pls appreciate me @teenage-kouhai.


End file.
